Heretofore it has been popular to use disks, saucers and balls as throwing objects in games of skill as a recreational pastime. A game known as xe2x80x9cRing Tossxe2x80x9d has been known wherein a doughnutshaped rubber object is tossed from player to player. In addition, various means of throwing and retrieving a disk or a ring by means other than a player""s hand have been developed through the years in order to add additional dimensions to the propelling and retrieving of various disks. The skill of tossing and retrieving a xe2x80x9cdiskxe2x80x9d with a stick as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,834 or that of tossing and retrieving a flying disk by means of a catcher as disclosed in U.S. Pat. 2,690,339 or the tossing and retrieving of a ring as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,529,851 have been enjoyed by people for years. Additionally, tossing and retrieving a xe2x80x9cFlying Saucerxe2x80x9d by hand as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,678 has been enjoyed by a wide variety of people. However, in known game devices of this nature, the distance of travel and the aerodynamics of the device have been the most important aspects. In the devices used to propel the projectile the sole purpose of the catcher or foil has been to propel and retrieve and no manipulation of the projectile while in the possession of the player has been the object of the aforementioned inventions. Additionally, in the above inventions the propelled devices enjoy limited field of play where the instant invention can be played on a multitude of surfaces and through the air. Furthermore, in such known devices, the projectile is released and retrieved by the user""s hand or with a simple stick held by the user. In addition, the field of play is through the air not involving the projectile having any qualities that would allow contact with the ground.
In light of the popularity of such game devices and the aforementioned shortcomings in the prior art, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a loop game which is stick-propelled. The aforementioned loop having specific features giving it flexible but firm playability that allows game players to propel the aforementioned loop through the air or against any solid surfaces. The within invention can be played by a single player against a solid surface or up to as many players as the participants desire. When multiple players are engaged in the sport of Loopa the features of the loop allow opposing players to pass the aforementioned loop through the air or by careening it off solid surfaces. When retrieved by the opposing player with a stick that is fashioned with a knob it allows the opposing player to both retrieve the oncoming loop and manipulate it in a way that allows the various players to both carry the spinning loop through the field of play and to engage the loop in a way that is pleasing to spectators of the sport of Loopa. Furthermore, the specifications of the loop allow it to be maintained in a spinning motion by the receiving player taking advantage of the centrifugal force of the spinning loop against the knob portion of the receiving stick.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a loop game which is stick propelled and includes a flexible loop constructed in a manner that provides players with a loop that has sufficient mass and firmness to allow it to be propelled at great distances through the air or upon and off hard surfaces but yet has characteristics in its construction that make it soft and pliable taking into account the safety of the game participants.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a loop game wherein the loop is constructed in a manner that allows it sufficient firmness, flexibility, and buoyancy so that the loop may be propelled and retrieved while the participants are engaged in a field of play that includes water. The stick utilized with the loop game is designed to allow the players to propel and retrieve the loop and also allows the player to spin the loop once retrieved and prior to returning.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a loop game which is stick-propelled, is simplistic in nature, readily adaptable to testing the physical skill of both young and old, and easily and durably constructed.
The foregoing objects and other objects which will become apparent as the detailed description proceeds are achieved by a loop game, comprising; an annular flexible loop having an opening centrally located within said loop; and at least one stick having a knob at its end for engagement with said opening and allowing the aforementioned loop to spin in a circular manner utilizing the centrifugal force of the loop against the knob of said stick and for propelling through the air and against the ground and retrieving said loop.